


Your Sweet Trap

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: In which Jeonghan is a cheater. Or is he?





	1. Meeting the Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Yoon Jeonghan (20), Chwe Hansol (18), Hong Jisoo (20)

Choi Hansol a.k.a. Vernon was unsure how he landed himself in this predicament.

One could say he was playing with fire. For weeks, he had been sleeping with someone he was not supposed to touch the most; Yoon Jeonghan. The first time Vernon saw Jeonghan was a few months back, he remembered; it was clear as day. He was walking back from school with his best friend Lee Chan (or as he liked to be called, Dino). As they strolled along their neighborhood playground, someone caught Vernon’s attention.

Jeonghan was sitting alone on one of the wooden swings, with a pencil in one hand and sketchbook in the other. He was so focused on sketching the kittens in front of him but oblivious to his surroundings—his two spectators. When it seemed that he was done with his sketch, he played with the adorable kittens, putting away his belongings and leaving the swing to crouch near the animals. _I’ve never seen him before, he mustn’t be from around here… _Vernon furrowed his brows.

Suddenly, he ushered Dino—despite his gestured questioning—and himself to hide behind a large tree near the gate. He honestly did not understand why he did that. Or perhaps he just wanted to watch Jeonghan in peace (and avoid being labeled ‘weirdo’ by said beauty). Fortunately, Dino did not say much after that; he was highly likely amused by the way Vernon, the usually nonchalant Vernon, acted. So, he ended up observing how Vernon observed that certain boy in the playground.

Vernon liked how Jeonghan’s long blonde hair shimmered under the sunrays. His skin was radiant and its paleness was in contrast with his cherry-tinted lips. His smile was as bright as the sun itself. He was beautiful, _bewitching_. Vernon was stunned, his coffee long forgotten, cold in his hand. He did not know who that boy was, but he got a strange fluttery feeling in his heart just from watching him. His imagination ventured far, to days filled with endless possibilities.

Dino even had to bring him out of his reverie by shaking his body. He was beginning to think Vernon had passed out while standing or something. _I must ask his name_, Vernon decided with a resolute gaze. But his face darkened with bewilderment and soon dejectedness when _a very familiar boy_ with feline eyes emerged from the other gate and approached Jeonghan. They talked for a while and then walked hand in hand.

_Well, well, what an interesting turn of events…_ Dino grinned but somehow managed to show his empathy, and the keyword here is empathy _not_ sympathy, by patting his best friend’s shoulder comfortingly. “Shall we go home now, Vernon-ah?” He muttered and pushed his back a little. Looking at Dino sadly, Vernon heaved a long sigh before turning on his heel and making their way home. He did not feel good. He did not even finish his coffee.

All he wanted to do now was sleep the remainder of the day away; homework be damned.

That was it. One moment Vernon was watching Jeonghan from afar, the next he found the very same boy sitting in his living room and being introduced as Joshua’s, his second older brother, _boyfriend_. He almost cursed out loud. “Hi, Hansol. Nice to meet you!” Jeonghan offered his hand for a handshake. Upon closer look, Jeonghan was even more gorgeous; small face with big beautiful brown eyes staring back at him and a sweet, heartwarming smile. He was also shorter and more slender than both Vernon and Joshua.

He would fit perfectly in his arms, if he must add.

Vernon was not bad himself, though. Actually, the Choi brothers were kind of famous around the neighborhood for being ridiculously good-looking. He _tried_ to show the best smile he could muster before taking the hand and said softly, “Nice to meet you too, hyung. But just call me Vernon. Everyone does…” Jeonghan chuckled, revealing a set of pearly whites. “Oh, ok then, Vernon.” And the rest of the day went by slower than usual. Or so Vernon thought.

Now, how could he explain to Joshua if he ever found out about his boyfriend’s affair with his _own_ little brother, someday… it could be any day. He dreaded fist fighting with his kindest brother, not that he would resort to violence. _Oh man… I’m the worst brother ever! _He mentally punched himself. But, well, _it takes two to tango_. He was not the only one at fault. In fact, he would not have dared to court Jeonghan if the other boy had not been showing him _signs_ first_._

Jeonghan had been flirting with him, definitely.

Every time Jeonghan visited the Choi residence, he would secretly throw a sultry look his way. Sometimes, it was as if Jeonghan had challenged him in the presence of his boyfriend. He would deliberately rest his head on the younger’s shoulder when the three of them were huddling together in the living room for their weekly movie night. He would teasingly brush his foot against the other’s under the table when having dinner (and Jeonghan had _always_ sat across Vernon).

Or he would caress his thigh longer than necessary because he had taken a liking to his rather muscular thighs, saying Joshua needed to work out more (to which Joshua jokingly replied with ‘_I think you should have dated Vernon instead!_’). Vernon had never felt so scandalized in his life before. Was Jeonghan a natural flirt? But he did not flirt with Seungcheol, his eldest brother. Probably due to the fact that Seungcheol was engaged with a wedding already planned in the next two months? Yeah, could be it. 

But how did he know that Vernon had been single all along?

Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos would be much appreciated! :D


	2. A Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jeonghan (20), Chwe Hansol (18), Hong Jisoo (20)

Joshua still remembered the first time Jeonghan learned about Vernon.

He had been staying in Jeonghan’s dorm room for almost two weeks, so they could study and work on some group or individual projects together. He figured it would be more time-efficient to stay somewhere near the campus instead of going back and forth from home every day, especially when midterms or finals week was quickly approaching. He just did not understand why his mom did not allow him to move into the campus dorm (he recalled she had said something about unhealthy food).

Jeonghan had suggested they reviewed several subjects over the weekend too, but then he had gotten bored himself and started stretching lazily on his carpeted floor. Joshua was sprawling across the bed. That was when Jeonghan found Joshua’s wallet (which was actually inside his opened sling bag) and, without even asking for the owner’s permission, looked into it. He was instantly greeted with Joshua’s small family photo.

“Gosh, you carry your family photo around with you!?” Jeonghan’s eyes widened in surprise as Joshua tried to snatch his wallet back to no avail. Joshua had always been one affectionate family man, after all. Jeonghan raised himself to a sitting position and examined the photo closely. There was someone unfamiliar. “Who is he?” He asked softly, finger tapping on one particular boy standing between the two Choi brothers, behind their sitting parents.

The first thing that crossed Jeonghan’s mind was, the boy was insanely handsome—not that the other two boys were less handsome, _duh_. He could not take his eyes off the boy and only did so when he heard a response from the other man in the room. “Oh, that’s Hansol. My _new_ younger brother.” Now leaning on the spongy headboard, Joshua answered without even looking at whom Jeonghan pointed at. For some reason, Joshua felt something unpleasant coming.

“Really? I thought you only had one brother…” Jeonghan turned his head to look up at his best friend. He had not been to the Choi residence for quite a long time; he had been so caught up in university student life and all that it entailed, including getting accustomed to living in a dorm by himself. He had only known about Joshua’s parents getting divorced roughly two years ago and that his father had now remarried with this lovely American lady.

“And Seungcheol-hyung was your first crush, right?” Joshua wiggled his eyebrows with a wide grin plastered on his face. Jeonghan groaned and slapped his leg. “Shut up, Jisoo! It was a long time ago!” Still, the natural pink hues on his cheeks deepened. They were only fourth-graders while Seungcheol a senior in middle school. It had been a memorable puppy love, though. It had been the very first time he was made aware of his sexual orientation.

“Tell me about this Hansol. I never knew about him… Why haven’t you talked about him?” Jeonghan finally stood with arms akimbo and looked at his best friend questioningly. The slightly younger boy just chuckled seeing Jeonghan’s expression and patted the empty space next to him on Jeonghan’s bed. “Well… I guess I’m telling you everything now.” Jeonghan immediately launched himself to sit comfortably there. “You’d better.” He grinned cheekily as he grabbed his favorite velvet cushion. 

Joshua rolled his eyes before finally clearing his throat and telling the story. “Well, he’s actually my step-brother. Remember my dad remarried?” Jeonghan nodded enthusiastically, hugging the cushion tighter. “Hansol has been living in New York with his, I mean, my grandparents. He used to live here before that, though. As you can see, he’s half-Korean. And when his mom—my mom now—married my dad, he was summoned back to Korea to live with her, with _us_.” Joshua tried to focus on talking but it was difficult when your long-time crush was looking at you with such penetrating yet attractive eyes. He just hoped his nervousness did not show. 

“What happened to his _real_ dad, if I may ask?” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo with a curious smile. “I think mom said he died in a car accident when Hansol was still ten or something. That’s why mom sent him to her parents, so he wouldn’t be reminded of his dad every time he came home from school and cry.” There was a hint of sadness in Jisoo’s voice. “Oh. I see. That’s very sad…” Jeonghan could not help but pity the poor boy; he could not even imagine losing one of his parent in such a tragedy. And Hansol was still a 10-year-old boy at that time!

“That’s it.” Joshua concluded and pushed Jeonghan to retrieve their textbooks by the bed because they might need them soon but the other boy made no move. Instead, he went back to staring at the photo in his hand. Joshua had continued reading his notes but then noticed that Jeonghan had been staring at the photo for a few minutes by now. He frowned a little. “Why do you keep staring at it? You’re giving me the creeps, Hanie!” He gave a fake shudder.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue at him and pouted. Joshua liked Jeonghan’s adorable pout. “I might be a creep, but I’m a _beautiful_ creep!” Jeonghan playfully jabbed a finger at Joshua’s right thigh and smiled proudly. _Oh, where is the lie in that. In fact, you are the most beautiful person—a creep or not—I have ever laid my eyes on. _“Is that supposed to make it any better? You are still a creep.” Joshua teased him some more, to which the long haired boy puffed his cheeks. He resisted the urge to pinch those cheeks repeatedly.

Or he did not, as proven by his large hands on said cheeks (which had turned red) and Jeonghan’s small protest. “How old is Hansol now?” Jeonghan asked after he had successfully removed Joshua’s hands from his abused cheeks. He had planned his sweet ‘revenge’; oh, Joshua was so going to enjoy his famous tickle attack, at the least expected time. “He turned 18 last February. Senior year in high school.” Joshua could tell if Jeonghan was interested in something—or someone—just by looking at his expression. 

“And do you know if he has a girlfriend?” _Or boyfriend_.

The latter was unspoken yet the real intended question. In all honesty, Joshua did not like where their conversation was going.

“No. Not that I know of…”

Hearing that, Jeonghan held the other’s gaze and Joshua swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Help me, Jisoo~”

Joshua shivered and dropped his gaze.

Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos would be much appreciated! :D


	3. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jeonghan (20), Chwe Hansol (18), Hong Jisoo (20)

Vernon woke up after his slumber to the sound of his stomach grumbling.

He felt so hungry, yet there was no food when he checked the kitchen counter. Usually on weekends, Jeonghan would have cooked for Joshua and him by the time he rose from his long afternoon nap. The three of them would then play games or watch movies together until before dinner time (because Jeonghan also helped prepare dinner—what a good _wife-_to-be). But today, the older was nowhere to be seen.

He decided to give Jeonghan a call; after two rings, he picked up.

“Hyung, where are you? Aren’t you coming today?”

_“…Vernonie, did you forget?”_

Jeonghan on the other line sounded almost incredulous. There was no answer from Vernon.

_“I’m going on a date with Jisoo today, and he’s probably gonna spend the night at my place. I told you the day before yesterday, didn’t I?”_

Vernon tried to recall their conversation from two days ago. It seemed that paying attention to other people or his surrounding was never his forte. But to be fair, how could he listen properly to whatever the older man was saying when he himself was busy kissing Jeonghan’s beautiful neck and bare shoulder in his arms? They had just had sex at Jeonghan’s dorm, but Vernon just could not get enough of his body.

“Alright. Have fun, hyung.” He replied matter-of-factly.

_Beep_.

And he ended the call just like that, without even waiting for Jeonghan’s response.

**************

“How did he take it? Can you tell?”

“I’m not sure, Jisoo… He just hang up on me,” Jeonghan frowned, “is this a good sign or a bad sign?”

Jisoo shrugged. He honestly did not have the slightest idea, but he would be inclined to believe that… Their plan—horrible plan—might have failed or backfired.

_Or none of the above_.

Really, he could never be a hundred percent sure when it came to his little brother, what with his almost too indifferent expression that provided little to none information he could infer. But if he had to choose—he knew Jeonghan was so going to renounce their friendship or kill him if he ever heard about this—he wished Vernon would not fall for Jeonghan.

“Did he sound jealous?”

“What does a Jealous Vernon sound like? I don’t even know, Jisoo… You know him more than I do.”

Now it did seem Jeonghan was blaming him for not knowing his little brother better. In his defense, though, even their mom had difficulties reading the kid’s face. He was not entirely to blame.

“Do you… still want to stick to the plan?” Joshua asked hesitantly; he was frankly hoping Jeonghan would just give up.

He did not know how many more heartbreaks he could take. He would not deny that, every time he noticed a kissmark on Jeonghan’s neck, he saw red. What went into his brother’s mind when he gave Jeonghan those marks while knowing that they were cheating, well, _supposedly_, behind his back? Should not he be more discreet about their affair? Did he seriously expect Joshua to remain unsuspecting?

But Jisoo’s gentle nature would never allow him to outright display his rage, not when the object of his affection and desire was not even aware of his feelings. He was beginning to regret his decision to help Jeonghan.

**~Flashback~**

“Why did you introduce me as your boyfriend, Jisoo!?” Jeonghan let out a whisper-shout at Jisoo in utter disbelief.

They had to keep their voices down as Vernon was just downstairs. Jisoo had deliberately introduced Jeonghan as his boyfriend to see if the idea of having a gay brother sat well with Vernon.

“We can’t expect everyone to be gay, Hanie.” He told his best friend, who looked rather offended but could do nothing about that.

Because he knew that was the truth.

“At least, now he knows that you—or both of us—swing that way. And we know that he’s okay with it.”

When Jeonghan was still giving him a disapproving look, Jisoo sighed.

“Because, honestly, he never really talks about relationships, let alone his preference. He mostly keeps to himself. The only kid I’ve ever seen hanging out with him is that Lee Chan, whom I think is his new best friend. You know, since all of his friends are in the States.”

Jeonghan tapped his chin, staring at Joshua before said friend continued.

“Plus, he won’t feel suspicious if you keep coming here because you’re my boyfriend—well, _pretend_ boyfriend. You have all the more reason to show up at our front door and ogle at him, if you’d like to.”

And Jeonghan was sold like that.

“It can take months, Jisoo. I can’t just expect him to fall for me and confess my love immediately,” He explained, as if making sure that Jisoo would be okay with acting like his boyfriend for an indefinite period.

He probably missed the glint in Joshua’s eyes.

“And if you failed, would you perhaps consider going out with me for real?”

**~Flashback Ends~**

The next week Jeonghan met Vernon, he had decided that he would settle this once and for all.

He had nothing to lose, anyway. Just, maybe, feeling a little heartbroken if he were to be rejected. Oh and, he had not told Joshua about this. He did not want to be a burden, more than now, to his ever so supportive best friend, who, by the way, had started to act strangely these past few days.

He would not say that Jisoo was avoiding him or trying to spend less time with him, but he sure seemed like it. He wondered if he had done something wrong to him. But hey, that’s a problem for another day.

And here he was, waiting for Vernon at the boy’s favorite family restaurant. So much for having a rather private conversation without getting any random middle class suburban family with their rambunctious kids looking at you and possibly judging your relationship.

The awaited boy finally showed up. Jeonghan did not know if Vernon had this effect on just anyone, but the sight of him walking so casually and effortlessly handsome towards him really stirred his heart. Vernon smiled and sat across him. When they were done eating, Jeonghan felt unbelievably nervous that he bit his lower lip unconsciously.

Okay, he still had to do this.

“Tell me, Vernonie…”

The younger boy looked him in the eyes, so intense it almost made Jeonghan shiver and be pulled into the depth of his eyes.

If Vernon returned his feelings, he would tell him the truth.

If Vernon did not return his feelings, he would leave him alone.

“Do you love me?”

Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos would be much appreciated! :D


End file.
